Reign Over Me
by avaatquevale2250
Summary: Medieval/Reign Style AU. America has come back to court after two months of not hearing from her first love, Prince Maxon. Rumor has it that the Prince is engaged, & she is dreading that possibility. Has he moved on? In a world of people plotting for power, they will have to fight for their love. Full of intrigue, plots, & a lil sexy time! Not explicit, so rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**So due to popular demand, I have decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic! Chapter One is the same one that I put in with my "One Night with the Prince" collection of stories. I have left it in One Night with the Prince, and when I update it I will add a note to this story.**

**A little background for you guys who haven't read Chapter One already! ****This is a Reign-style fic, like real royals back in the 15th and 16th century kind of stuff. I will try not to get OOC, but a few things will change. There will be plotting, and intrigue, and sexy times...so yeah.**

**I won't keep you guys waiting any longer! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I smoothed my dress anxiously, worried that the carriage ride had wrinkled my gown. The last thing I wanted was to look like a disaster at court.

"America, darling, you look beautiful," my father said from across the carriage. He didn't understand my uneasiness with this journey. It wasn't like I had told me. It had been a long guarded secret. I was the only member of my family to come with my father to court this time. My older sister had just had a baby, and my mother and younger sister had to stay behind to help. My youngest brother was too young for court, which meant it was just me and my father.

Lord Shalom Singer was the Lord of Carolina, a small but once moderately wealthy region in the kingdom of Illea. He was loved by his constituents, but often overlooked by the King and the higher Lords for his lack of wealth. Our region had been one of the ones to suffer the most after the war because we were on the coast. We were rebuilding, slowly coming back to the grandeur that our family name one held. My father worked so hard at bettering the world for his people.

He had come to court to negotiate with the other noblemen while they celebrated Illea's founding. It was expected that we attend, as all the nobles were invited. My father invited me to come along, so that maybe I would have the chance to meet a husband. I was at the age to be married, and I had a duty to my family. I had just turned seventeen, and the only gift I received was jewels and new dresses to wear to court so I could entice men. I was beautiful, or so I had been told. I could marry someone higher than my rank, which would help my family obtain the connections they desperately needed.

Too bad that the man I was in love with was someone I could never have.

"As soon as we get out things settled, change into one of your new dresses, and I'll come for you. I will take you to court with me and introduce you to the nobles you don't already know. Get Lucy and Mary to help you. You need to look your best."

"Shouldn't she help you, father? I only need Lucy."

"I'm going straight to court. I have a quick meeting with Lord August. After Mary puts my things in my room, she will come to help you."

I nodded my head, watching as the palace loomed in front of me. There would be nobody to greet us except the head housekeeper, which I could see waiting with two butlers. We weren't high enough up for anything else. Part of me had hoped he would be waiting nearby, but he was probably busy. Men like him always were.

My father helped me down out of the carriage, and I waited for Lucy and the others to get out of the servant's one. Lucy flashed me a small smile, coming to stand beside me.

"It's a beautiful castle, mi Lady."

I nodded my head. I had been here only four months before. Our entire family had stayed for two weeks on our way back from visiting relatives in the Kent Province. My cousin Marlee was my best friend, and besides our yearly visits to each other, we could only write to one another. She would be arriving in two days time if they didn't run into any complications on their journey.

There had been no one hardly at the palace last time I was here. In fact, the King was out on a hunt last time we had been here. I had never met the man, but I heard from father that he was dreadful. He was polite to only those who were of use to him at the moment. Who I had met though, who I had spent almost every day while I was here with, was nowhere to be seen.

The butlers led us to our rooms in the west wing of the castle. The royal family lived in the east wing, but I was surprised when they put us in a pair of rooms that were some of the closest to their side. My father didn't question it, probably because we were some of the first to arrive for the celebration. I wondered though. We weren't in the closest rooms, but we were right next to them. Most of the higher nobles stayed in these, and we certainly weren't that.

I walked into my room, and before I had a chance to breathe and look around, Mary came strolling into the room. Then, it was a flurry of things I hated: changing out of my traveling gown to my brand new silk one, tightening my corset to an almost unbearable point, touching up my make-up, and finally them snatching and braiding my hair. We chatted while they worked, but my mind was elsewhere.

I kept going over the stolen kisses and touches. How a man I thought would never be my type, that he would be stuck up, arrogant, and cruel, just like his father, was the complete and utter opposite. At first, we were just friends. He had to decide on a wife soon, and he was worried. He didn't know how to navigate around women, so I helped him. After a few days, this feeling came over me. I thought I was falling for him, and I couldn't let myself. He was out of my reach, soon to be engaged to a woman who was worthy of his title. But then _he_ kissed me. It was the first time I had ever been kissed. He was so adorable, apologizing and saying that he shouldn't have done that, that I was a Lady who deserved better than reckless affection. He was worried he had violated our friendship, and he kept saying he didn't want to lose me. I was in shock. Before I stopped myself, I asked him if he would do it again. He looked at me with wide eyes, asking why I would want that if I did not care for him that way.

I told him that I had fantasized about him doing that for days now.

It was the start to something wonderful. We had spent many hours together, but after that, we were near inseparable. Before I left, he promised me that he was going to find a way for us to be together. He wrote me for two months after we left, and I fell deeper and deeper in love with him. We had to keep it a secret, so he used a different name on the letters: Calix. But for the past two months, I hadn't heard from him.

Was it simply a crush? Had he forgotten about me? Had I been a game for him to play, and was I naïve enough to think he honestly cared for me? He never asked to go further than we had, never tried to push himself on me. In fact, he was the one who had shown restraint. My hand ventured to my lips, the memory of his taste still there. Maybe he didn't care if I was back at court or not. Maybe he had found someone else to marry, someone far prettier and with a higher title.

I walked over to the mirror, examining my reflection. I had filled out just a little more since the last time I had been here. All my dresses had to be taken out to accommodate my growing chest. To be honest, I felt like I was busting out of my dress. I wish they would have left my corset a little looser, but I'm sure they were on my father's orders. I looked tempting but demurely so. The dress was a beautiful cream shade that made me look sort of angelic. My hair was half up, the strands silky and slightly curled at the ends. Mary had placed a jeweled headband into my hair, along with a simple yet expensive necklace at the base of my throat. I looked like a lady of court should look: sophisticated and regal.

"America?"

I turned at the sound of my Father's voice, taking a deep breath. He offered his arm to me, and we began to walk the halls to the throne room.

"You look stunning. Any man would be lucky to have you," he smiled. I nodded my head, the lump in my throat and the pain in my chest becoming worse with every step. My mother warned me of heartbreak, and I didn't realize how terrible it would be. I needed to be rational. He could never be with me, so I needed to forget it and move on, as it seemed he had.

"Thank you, father."

"America?" We stopped in the hallway, and I turned to face my father. His expression was sad, his eyes crinkled from the stress of his position. I wanted to help him, and I could do that by entering into a good marriage. He placed his hand on my cheek, sighing deeply. "Before we go in, there is something I want you to know. I would never- I could never - give you away to someone who you did not approve of. I want you to find love, my child. I don't want you to marry a man who did not deserve you just to help us. Do not make your choice of husband alone with only the family in mind. Make it with your heart as well."

I could feel the tears stinging the back of my eyes. Most fathers wouldn't give their daughter's opinions a second glance. As long as he had a title and was a decent man, they would wed them off. It meant more than anything that my opinion mattered to my father so deeply.

"I promise," I whispered softly.

We walked towards the throne room, the early evening light glittering through the windows. I could hear the page announce us, and it took every bit of my control to keep my face pleasant. I barely remembered to curtsy to the King and Queen.

Because there he was, standing right in front of me with that adorable smirk that made my stomach flutter wildly.

Prince Maxon Schreave.

He was just as I remembered him. The same tanned skin and warm blond hair, with eyes that reminded me of melted chocolate. He was well built, evident from his training as a swordsman and an archer. He wore a navy blue tunic, tied at the waist with a leather band. A jeweled swag hung across his chest, a golden crown perched atop his head. He was standing by his mother, Queen Amberly. On her other side, seated on his throne, was King Clarkson. He had Maxon's brown eyes, but they lacked the warmth of his son's.

"Lord Singer, it is a delight to see you. And Lady Singer! I've heard tales of your beauty, but it was hard for me to imagine them from the little girl I had known before. I am happy to say that the tales do not do you justice. You are absolutely more exquisite than they say."

"Thank you, your majesty," I replied humbly. I knew Maxon's eyes were on me, but I didn't dare met them.

"Lord Singer, I will expect you to be at the meeting tomorrow with the other Lords who have arrived. Do you have any urgent matters of state that cannot wait?"

My father began conversing with the King, but I simply clasped my hands and stared at the floor. If I looked into his eyes, I would get sucked in, and I had to let go of him. I had to move on. I would never be able to marry Maxon. He was the Prince. Rumor was that he was soon to be engaged to a Princess in France. It would establish a Peace treaty the country needed. I assumed that was why he had stopped writing me. After all, I was a lowly Lord's daughter. I would be lucky to marry a Duke or Earl.

After my father was done talking to the King, I mingled with him among the nobles, greeting the ones I did know and meeting the ones that I didn't. Court was such a tedious thing. I didn't recognize any of the women. None of them were close to my age, and the men here were far older than I had hoped to marry. I stayed quietly at my father's side, being the dutiful daughter I had to be, as much as I detested it. I spoke when I was supposed to, gave charming smiles to the Lords and Ladies. All the while, I could feel his eyes on me, following me as he stood by his parent's thrones. I needed to get away. I wanted to do something, to go riding or walk around the gardens. My father must have sensed my distress because he bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You don't have to stay," he whispered gently. "I wouldn't want you to marry any of these men, would you?"

"No," I agreed, relieved to hear my father say that.

"There will be more here tomorrow, and this business will bore you. Go, dear one."

I gave my father a quick peck on the cheek. I walked out of the throne room, my original intention to go back to my room to take a nap. I could at least get this horrid corset off of me, but as I passed by the window, the smell of fresh flowers overtook me. I walked out into the garden, taking the paths that seemed less traveled. I came to the river that ran through the property, to my favorite oak tree that leaned over the water.

I had spent so many hours here talking to Maxon. I ran my hand across the bark, feeling the roughness of it underneath my fingertips. I closed my eyes, lost in the memory of our time together.

"I knew I would find you here."

My whole body tensed up. The sound of his voice was enough to do that to me. I turned to see Maxon leaning against another tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

I immediately dropped into a bow, dipping my head from those mesmerizing eyes. "Your highness."

"So it's your highness now?" he observed as he started to walk towards me. I nodded my head, trying to keep my face blank. "Why the formality?"

"I thought that formality would be best," I murmured. I couldn't tell him what I was feeling. It felt so childish, so overwhelmingly intense. I looked at the ground, worried that I wouldn't be able to hide it. But then he was there, his warm hand lifting my chin to meet his gaze.

"Did I offend you? Did you find someone else? Is that why you stopped writing me?" he wondered anxiously. I stepped away from him, my breath hitching in my chest. He thought I had stopped writing him?

"No, no, your highness-"

"Maxon. Call me Maxon, please," he pleaded as he gently grabbed my shoulders. I balled my fists together, trying to keep my hands from grabbing his waist like I wanted to.

"Maxon," I whispered. My mouth was dry. The feeling of having him this close was both painful and extraordinary. "No, you haven't offended me. I haven't met anyone." My words began tumbling out. I could stop the flood of my feelings, all the fear and doubt that had grown inside of me the last few weeks. "I only stopped after I had received nothing from you for weeks." He pulled away slightly, his hands dropping as he looked at me with a pained expression. "I-I thought…I heard the rumors that you were engaged," I explained, my voice thick. The pressure behind my eyes was building, and the first tear spilled over and down my cheek. "And I'm sure she's a beautiful girl, and I understand, I really do. It was the easiest way to end things-"

But I never got to finish. Maxon took my face in his hands, crushing his lips to mine in earnest. All my resolve vanished. My hands wrapped around his waist, gripping into his tunic like my life depended on it. He tasted just as I remembered, just as sweet. This kiss was rougher, more hurried than any we had shared before. His tongue danced across my lips, plunging into my mouth with a searing need that mirrored my own. He pressed me up against the oak, the bark pressing roughly into my back, but I didn't care. His hands were so gentle while stroking my cheeks. The way his body pressed against mine was heavenly. There was nothing domineering about the gesture. It felt as if he needed to be a part of me, that maybe he missed me just as much as I had missed him.

Maxon slowly pulled away, placing a soft kiss on each of my cheeks. He stared in my eyes, brushing the tears that had escaped from my cheeks. He rested his forehead against my own, and I closed my eyes, breathing in the scent of him.

"America, I have thought of you every minute since you left me. I've written you almost every day. When did you stop receiving my letters?"

"About two months ago," I murmured. "I wrote a few times after the last, but then I heard the rumors and I stopped. I assumed that's why you had stopped."

"That is when I stopped receiving yours," he sighed. "America, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you weren't receiving my letters. If I had known, I would have come to visit you. The rumors aren't true exactly. My father does want me to marry the Princess of France, for some peace treaty, and I am trying so hard to fight it. I don't want to marry her; I don't love her. I wrote on and on trying to explain, but you never responded. I was terrified that once you had heard that…that maybe you had moved on." His voices sounded ragged, and in that moment, I realized that he had missed me just as much as I had missed him. He was in just as much pain as I was.

"There will never be anyone besides you," I whispered. Maxon pressed his lips against mine, so reverently and sweetly that I fell to pieces in his arms. He supported me, holding me so close that I could feel every glorious inch of him despite our clothes being in the way. I longed for him, craved for his skin against my own. My thoughts frightened me. There was nothing, nothing that I wouldn't do for this man.

"I feel the same way. Please believe me. I never stopped writing you, and my feelings have not changed. I will find out why you were not receiving my letters," he vowed as his lips ghosted across my own. "I want you, America. I meant ever word I told you when you were last here. I love you. I need you, like I need air to breathe. You know the real me, the man behind this stupid crown. You never cared that I was the Prince. Please, please, don't give up on me. I will find a way for us to be together. I promise. That is, if you will still have me."

I couldn't doubt that he spoke the truth. He looked so hopeful, so hesitant in asking, as if he was worried that I would say no. I learned forward, placing my lips on his cheek.

"If my Prince desires it," I responded playfully. He took my hand, kissing the back of it before pulling me off further into the gardens.

* * *

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Could you feel the tension?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy! Here's Chapter Two :)

* * *

Maxon held my hand in his as we walked along the river. It was wonderful being alone. He asked about my family, and I told him of baby Astra. He pulled us to a large rock beside the river, and after brushing it off, we both sat on it.

"Can't ruin that dress," he teased. I laughed lightly, shaking my head.

"My mother picked it out in hopes that would attract a husband. I actually despise this thing. I can hardly breathe."

"I never understood corsets, they seem incredibly painful to me," he noted as he bent down to pick up some stones from the river bank. He tossed one in the water before handing a couple to me to do the same.

"I think I have an extra one with me. You can try it on and see what it's like."

Maxon laughed, that joyful one that made everyone who heard it smile. I tossed a stone into the water, and he nodded appreciatively at the distance it went.

"I think I would look quite dashing, suck all this flub in." He patted his stomach, which he pushed it out to make it look bigger than it actually was. I knew better though. Maxon didn't have an ounce of fat on him. I'd never seen him shirtless, but I could feel the hardness of his abs when he was kissing me.

"Far better than I could ever look," I agreed. Maxon tossed his last stone, taking the remaining one from my hand. He ran his fingertips along the lines in my palm, and my breath hitched in my chest. How could so small of a touch feel this amazing? His lips brushed my cheek, and I gazed up at him.

"No one could ever look more beautiful than you, America. You look really, fantastically beautiful in this dress. I wanted nothing more but to announce to the court right then and there that you were going to be my wife. I couldn't stop staring at you. Then again, everyone was staring at you."

My eyes went back to our hands. Maxon had always said he was better with pictures than words, but I disagreed. He always knew exactly what to say to get my heart fluttering wildly out of my chest.

"No one was looking at me," I muttered. "If they were, they were just wondering what I was doing there."

"I was," he admitted. "I'm always looking for you. You're the only thing I see anymore."

The blush erupted on my cheeks, and Maxon rested his forehead against mine. His breath mingled with my breath, but he didn't kiss me. He only gave my hand a quick squeeze. He turned away with a sly grin before throwing the last stone into the river.

"So, I've told you what's been going on with me, so why don't you tell me what's going on with you and this French princess." Maxon pulled away, groaning slightly. He looked uncomfortable and aggravated.

"Well it's not just the French Princess, unfortunately," he trilled. He fiddled with his hands, a nervous gesture I had come to know him by. "It's-

"Prince Maxon!"

We both turned to the voice, and a court page emerged from the bushes. He looked slightly flushed, and I wondered what the hurry was.

"Yes?"

We both stood, and Maxon offered me his hand. I took it, and he wound my arm through his, keeping a firm grip on it. The page stared at us, his eyes a little wide.

"Your father, I mean, the King, requests your presence immediately."

"Tell him I will be there with him shortly-

"He said it cannot wait your highness."

"Fine. I will walk Lady America back to her quarters, and then I will see him."

"He said to come right away-

"And I am. I'll be there momentarily, so go and tell him that. Am I understood?" Maxon's tone was firm, but it wasn't overbearing. The page sighed, looking down at his feet.

"Of course, your highness. I'll let him know."

Maxon nodded his head, and the page left us alone by the river bank. Maxon waited until he was out of sight, and then he took a path different from the one that page left on, one that was completely unfamiliar to me.

"Is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Father's been extra controlling lately," he explained. I nodded my head. Maxon had told me some things about his father, things that the kingdom would cringe to hear. It didn't make me want to get to know him, and what he said when I was introduced at court earlier still bothered me. Something about the king sent shivers up and down my spine. I didn't like it at all. We walked in back up to the castle in silence. I wanted to say something, to ease his tension, but I really didn't know what to say. Was it because of me? This French Princess? Was something wrong?

We arrived at the side door of the castle instead of the front one, and instead of taking the main staircase, he turned to the wall, releasing a latch that opened a hidden doorway. Maxon and I had memorized every secret passageway and less known staircase in our time together. It was the only way for us to be alone inside of the castle. This wasn't one that I remembered. I hesitated for just a moment, wondering what he was doing. He must have noticed because he turned to me, holding out his hand. He looked so calm and confident.

"I want to show you something. Do you trust me?"

"Of course," I whispered as I took his hand. He lifted it to his lips, placing a quick kiss on the back of it.

Maxon grabbed a torch on the side of the wall and pulled me into the passage way once he made sure no one would see us. After about thirty feet, we came to a narrow set of stairs. I tried to palace where we were going. I was sure we headed up to the second or third floor, and we were somewhere in the wing that I was staying in.

"He wants me to get married soon. He's adamant about the Princess from France or this girl from the Columbia province. I've met the girl from Columbia before. Duke Ambers' daughter? He's even mentioned a few of the other courtiers. He's shown me girl after girl, forcing me to go on outings with them. But the only one I want is the one he hasn't shown me," he added softly. My stomach sank and fluttered at the same time. Of course that would make sense. "I've made excuses, and my father has noticed. He's asked who I have my eye on, but…I'll have to make him see reason."

I wasn't sure what to tell him. I pulled my hand from him, and he stopped in the middle of the hallway. Maxon turned to face me, watching my face, looking for some kind of reaction.

"I don't have a high enough title," I blurted. "I'm… I'm not good enough for you, am I?"

I could hear the hurt in my voice, the pain that was laced through it. Had he lied to me, was he just another spoiled, selfish aristocrat whose only motive was to ruin me? I knew it wasn't true, but I couldn't stop the thought from entering my mind. He put the torch in a bracket and turned to face me. He watched me for a second, his eyes bright in the firelight. Maxon moved forward, taking the few steps that separated us. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly to him. I laid my head on his chest, and for a brief second everything was easy. I could be with him without anyone standing in our way. His finger brushed my chin, tilting it up so I was looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course you are. America, you are all I have ever wanted. Titles do not matter to me. Even if you were a maid, I'd still want to marry you," he whispered as he squeezed my hand. "He's just trying to push his favorites, people he owes favors to, and who will give him the biggest advantage, which is exactly like him. I just had to be sure of your feelings, and now that I am, I will tell my mother, and then my father."

"What reason will you give him?" I stammered. "My family has no money, no contacts, nothing. We are poor and low, and how can you justify that? How can a prince justify marrying someone barely higher than a commoner? I-

Maxon put his fingers to my lips, silencing my words. "Your family is valuable, America. You are titled. Your father holds the people's loyalty. There is power in that. And your father has wonderful ideas. I heard him talking to some of the other noblemen, about wanting to have representatives sit in at regional meetings. A fair voice will empower our people."

We watched each other for a second. His fingers brushed my cheek, a tender gesture that sent chills down my spine. "And you think that will work?"

"I promise, on my honor as future King, that I will find a way, America," he vowed. He pressed his lips against mine, but that little spark was all it took. We had kissed passionately by the river, but the bite of hesitation had still lingered. It was careful, measured, but this time, it was gone. His hands laced in my hair, holding me to him. My arms wound around his waist, feeling every tight muscle through his tunic. I wanted nothing more than to run my hands up under it, to feel his skin against my palms. Maxon pressed me against the stone wall, his hands digging pleasantly into my waist. His heat surrounded me, igniting a feeling in me that I had sorely missed. His lips traveled down the edge of my jaw to my ear, making me melt into his arms.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you? How every day I was away from you was torture?"

"N-no," I breathed, but it came out a little whiney. His lips moved down, tenderly sucking a spot on my neck. I knew he wouldn't leave a mark. He was too much of a gentleman for that. I closed my eyes, sighing deeply. His hands kept me up, and I fought the urge to wrap my legs around his waist. Ladies of court didn't act so wonton, but God, did I want to. His fingers brushed the lacing of my dress, but he didn't undo it. He had such control. I knew I shouldn't be in a tunnel alone with a boy. I knew that it would be dangerous if we were caught, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the feeling of his lips on my skin, the way his scent and heat enveloped me into something far better than I could ever dream of.

"I want you to be my Queen, my wife. I want you to mother my children, and I want to give you everything that you've never had. I want to show you the world, and I never want you to leave my side again." His lips traveled across the top of my shoulder, and Maxon's hand brushed down the edge of my dress down my shoulder on my arm. He gently kissed the skin that was covered. It was such an intimate gesture, and I heard his sigh as he pulled away. He straightened my dress, a look of resigned guilt on his face. He didn't want to stop as much as I did, but we both knew better. "I want to be yours, in every possible way," he murmured huskily. "Just give me time, love."

I nodded my head, and he placed a brief yet sweet and loving kiss on my lips. He moved a couple of steps to the left and motioned for me to follow. He opened a panel, and I was shocked to see that it led straight to my room. He gave me a knowing smile, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew there was a reason we were put in these rooms!"

"Wait until you see where else this tunnel leads to," he murmured as he brushed his lips against mine with a grin. "There's going to be a ball tomorrow night, to celebrate everyone arriving for the celebration. It will be a mask, actually. Can I ask what color you will be wearing?"

I grinned. The only reason he would ask that was so that we could match. If that didn't send a message, I didn't know what would. I thought about all the gowns I had packed, and my favorite sprang to my mind. "Blue. Royal blue, actually."

"How fitting," he grinned. "I want at least half of all your dances. I know that I'll have to fight off suitors all night."

"I highly doubt that," I scoffed. "I'll be the jealous one, with all of the ladies vying for your attention. You are the most eligible suitor in the kingdom."

"They can seek my approval all they want, but my heart has already been stolen by a lovely young woman from Carolina. May I see you after dinner tonight?"

I nodded my head, my pulse racing from the pleased and excited smile on his face.

"Do you remember our signal?"

I tugged on my ear, earning an even bigger heart stopping grin from him.

"Good. Be looking for it at dinner."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I can't wait to get to the next few chapters, but it will be a few days before I update again!**

**Leave a review pretty please! I love to know what you guys think!**

**-Holls**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another Part! Sorry it took so long to post this! I'm getting a lot more writing time now that school is over and I've moved, but I have one more section of the CPA exam to take, so studying is a way of life... This chapter got really long, so I cut it here that way I could update. It shouldn't take me too long to post the second part...maybe a couple of days :).**

**In this chapter, Aspen and Marlee come into play! With that that said, enjoy :)**

* * *

I stood in front of the window, looking down at the gardens below. The rooms we were put in weren't just nice for the secret tunnels. They had a beautiful view of the garden down below. There were braziers lit along the pathways, shedding a golden light all around the gardens. People were milling about, basking in the cool night air. The gardens sat right outside the ballroom, and I could hear the music start to play from here. I heard a soft knock at the door, and I turned to my dressing table.

"Come in!"

Marlee walked into the room looking like an angel. Her golden blonde hair was in an elegant braid woven with golden thread. She wore a mask made of dainty lace that matched perfectly with her gold and white dress. Her family had the money to order a gown that was special made to match her mask, but I could only afford the mask.

"You look beautiful!" I complimented. Marlee blushed just a little, before taking my hand.

"Well, you're not the only one trying to get a husband," she whispered playfully. "If I'm going to stand beside you, I'd better look amazing or no one's going to notice me."

"Yes, because you are so terrible looking," I drawled as I rolled my eyes.

"Would you like me to help you with your mask?"

I nodded my head, opening the drawer than housed my mask. It was adorned with peacock feathers and jewels, and it went perfectly with my royal blue gown. I handed the mask to Marlee, who tied the ribbons around my head. My hair was in a low knot, but I wasn't sure if I approved of the way I looked or not. I felt pretty, but I wanted Maxon to be happy. I felt the need to outshine all the other girls in the room tonight. I wanted to be worthy of the Prince.

"You seen preoccupied," Marlee noted. "In fact, you've seem to had something on your mind for the past few months."

I shrugged my shoulders as I dabbed on just a little more rouge. I looked way too pale, and I was sure that was due to my nerves. I stood up, but as I did, Marlee grabbed my shoulders.

"Who's the boy?" she questioned.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"I know that look. I've seen my older sister with that look. You like someone."

"I do not!" I protested. It was the truth. I didn't like Maxon…I loved him.

"I've known you your whole life, America Singer! You can't lie to me, so spill! Who is he? Did you meet him last time you were here? Is he eligible? You didn't do anything stupid have you?!"

I patiently waited for Marlee to quit her line of questioning with a raised brow. She finally stopped and heaved an impatient sigh.

"Yes, he's eligible, and I did meet him last time we were here."

"Well, who is he? Why didn't you tell me in your letters?!"

"I didn't tell you because there were some uncertainties which didn't get cleared up until I returned to court."

"Uncertainties? America, who is he?"

"You have to swear not to tell anyone, Marlee. Even my Father! I love him, I truly do, and we want to be together, but it has to be done delicately," I whispered desperately. Marlee was my closest friend and confidant. If there was anyone I could trust within these walls besides my Father and Maxon, it would be her. Her eyes grew wide, looking at me a little apprehensively. I knew she was worried about the severity of the situation.

"I won't tell a soul, America."

I took a deep breath. I looked around, but I knew we were alone in the room. After tonight, Maxon had said he was going to make his intentions clear to his father. It wouldn't have to stay a secret any longer.

"It's the Prince."

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Marlee squealed before slapping a hand over her mouth. I looked at her reproachfully, and she offered me an apologetic grin. "America," she murmured as he voice got lower. "You are being courted by Prince Maxon?" I nodded my head, offering her a timid smile. Marlee fisted her hands at her mouth, literally jumping on her toes. "You have to tell me how it happened! I need every detail! Have you kissed him!?"

"Shh, calm down! My father and your parents are due here any minute!" I quickly reminded her.

"Fine, we can talk later, but you didn't answer the question. You can't leave me hanging all evening."

My door creaked open, and my Father's head appeared through the cracks. "Are you ladies ready?"

"Yes, Father," I called out. Marlee wrapped her arm around mine, and I could tell by the look on her face that we'd never get through the night unless I answered her.

"Tell me, please," she whined quietly.

I looked at her from the side, her excitement fueling my own. "Yes, but that's all you get until later."

* * *

The ball was beautiful. The doors were thrown open so that the smell of the roses from the garden wafted through in the slight breeze. Wine and beer flowed freely, and the music was lively. The royal family had yet to arrive, so it was making me nervous. I had spent the last hour or so greeting nobles that I hadn't met the day before. My father came up beside me, and I was excused by the Lady of Kent.

"America, there is someone I want you to meet."

I let my father guide me, and he brought me in front of a young man. He couldn't have been much older than me. He had dark brown hair and startling green eyes. He was muscular, and he looked quite handsome. He held himself like a soldier, which I assumed he was from the small dagger at his waist. Most soldiers never went anywhere without some kind of weapon.

"America, darling, this is Count Leger from Angeles. I believe you met his late father last time we were at court," my dad explained. Count Ledger inclined his head, and I did as was customary and offered him my hand as I returned the curtsy. As I rose, he gently lifted my hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on top of it.

"I heard tales of your beauty, but I am happy to say they did not do you proper justice. You are even lovelier than they say, Lady Singer."

"You are too kind, Count Leger. I'm sorry for your recent loss."

"Thank you, my Lady. My father lived a good life. But there is no need to dampen the evening with these sad thoughts. Will give me the honor of your next dance?" He offered me his hand, and I placed my own in it. Count Leger pulled me to the dance floor, and we began to move around. He led effortlessly, pulling and spinning me at the opportune moments. At first, he seemed so intimidating, so soldier like, but now, after a few minutes of dancing, I began to question my initial assumptions. There was something about his kind smile, the way his eyes sparkled and his gentle touch. He was a gentleman, one who would make a fine husband.

But he wasn't Maxon.

"I can't believe I am dancing with Lady America Singer," he chuckled.

"You sound like that is an accomplishment, sir."

"I believe it is," he countered as he spun me away and then back into his arms. "I think every man in the room is jealous of me right now."

"I highly doubt it," I scoffed. "There are plenty of beautiful women here this evening."

"Look around, Lady Singer. Yes, there are plenty of lovely women here tonight, but none of them have the same presence as you. You may not be the Queen, but you command the room like one." I felt the startled expression slide on my face. The music ended, and Count Leger gave me a quick bow before leading me off the dance floor. "Would you like a glass of wine, my Lady?"

I inclined my head, and Count Leger led me to the nearest servant. He grabbed two glasses off the tray, offering me one of them. The music stopped, and more guests were being introduced as they arrived to the party. A few were ones I remembered from before, but an unfamiliar girl with her family stood at the top of the stairs.

"Duke And Duchess Ambers of Columbia, with their son, Duke Fredrick Ambers, and their daughter, Duchess Kriss Ambers," the page announced.

Columbia…I remembered something Maxon had said about that province. His father wanted him to marry this girl! I looked up at her, part of me already resenting her. She was indeed lovely. She had brown hair and warm brown eyes, with a kind smile that was lighting up the room. My stomach sank, the inferiority creeping up inside of me. How could I compare to a Duchess?

"They run the most successful shipping business in the kingdom," Count Leger informed me as the crowd welcomed them. "They are the richest family in Illea besides the Royal family."

I nodded my head, draining my glass of wine. I tried to make polite conversation, to build a wall of confidence. "Do you know them well, Count Leger?"

"I only know of the Duke. I use his business to ship the iron and platinum we excavate overseas," he explained with a kind smile. "I should go speak, but I would love to dance with you again before the night is over, Lady America."

"I'd be delighted," I replied with a soft smile. He was a good man, and he made me feel comfortable. He didn't make me feel the way Maxon did, but he was someone I could become well acquainted with. Count Leger left, but his place was quickly taken by Marlee.

"Who was that you were dancing with? He was handsome," she gushed as she wrapped her arm through mine. She grabbed my glass of wine, hastily taking a sip. Marlee's cheeks were flushed a beautiful rosy color, her smile absolutely radiant. She was one of those people whose emotion shined through them. When she was happy, all those around her felt it and benefited from the glow.

"Count Leger of Angeles," I explained. Marlee's eyes widened slightly, and she let out an amused chuckle. "What?"

"You are a magnet for extremely eligible men, America! You know that he's soon to become one of the richest men in the kingdom, and he is incredibly kind from what I hear. His people absolutely love him. He raised himself up from practically nothing, even though he was born with a title," she explained. My eyes widened, and I looked over at Count Leger. He glanced away from Duke Ambers, offering me a sly grin. I returned it, and then placed my attention back on Marlee.

"Doesn't matter when there is someone even more eligible," I reminded her. "Now who has you all wound up?"

Marlee's eyes glazed over, and she looked over my shoulder. I followed her gaze, which rested on a young man who was speaking to our fathers. He had dark blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. He looked in our direction, and I heard Marlee sigh beside me.

"He's a knight, Sir Carter Woodwork. He's to inherit the Georgia province from Count Fulton. He doesn't have an heir, so it will pass to him because he's the Count's nephew by marriage. All that is left is for the king to approve it!"

"He'd be an agreeable match," I ventured. "Why don't you go dance with him?"

"Oh America, that wouldn't be proper! We've only danced one time!"

"Did he not ask you for another?"

"Well, yes, he did, but-

"But nothing! It's obvious you two are attracted to one another! His eyes haven't' strayed from you since we started talking. Go speak with him!"

Marlee gave me a grateful squeeze before walking quickly in their direction. I watched their interaction with a smile on my face. Horns sounded in the space, and everyone looked up to the top of the stairs.

"His Royal Majesty, King Clarkson Schreave, Her Majesty, Queen Amberly Schreave, and his royal highness, Prince Maxon Schreave."

All eyes were on the royal family as they came down the stairs. I saw Maxon looking through the crowd, his eyes searching for something. He was true to his word, wearing almost the exact same shade of blue for his banner. His eyes met mine, and I saw the smile stretch across his face. It melted my heart, to see him that happy. When we had talked last night, I could tell that he was worried for the country. There was civil unrest in the southern provinces, and with the foreign enemies we had, a civil war would leave us ripe for invasion. Maxon was trying everything he could to appease them. His father had a rougher idea on how to handle the situation, but Maxon didn't think it was the best plan. Throw that with the arguments over his looming marriage, and you had the tension that existed between them now. As soon as they made it down the steps, Maxon made his way towards me. His father was greeting the other nobles, but I noticed that his eyes followed his son and the direction they were going. They came to rest on me, and his gaze narrowed slightly. I met his gaze, and I was glad I was far enough away that he couldn't see my shaking. I nodded my head politely in his direction, but the King did not return the gesture.

"My Lady, you look wonderful."

Maxon's voice broke the tension, and I finally felt at ease. I curtsied lightly in front of him, just so no one would suspect.

"It is an honor to speak with you again, Your Highness. Have you fared well since our last conversation?"

Maxon took a step forward, whispering lightly so no one would be able to overhear us. "I think you know very well how I fared. I didn't sleep a wink."

Maxon had led me to his room last night, where we talked in front of the fire for hours. It was so easy to just be with him. We didn't even kiss last night. He simply held my hand, playing gently with my fingers as we talked.

"The nerve of the person who stole your time! Do they not realize that you are the crowned Prince?" I taunted him.

"Alas, this lovely person did not steal my time. It was willingly given," he countered.

"This person must be special to you," I wagered with a smile.

"More than she will ever know," he grinned and offered his hand. "Will you please do me the honor of a dance, milady?"

"Of course, Your Highness."

Maxon led me to the dance floor and pulled me gently into his arms. His touch sent a rush through me. I was comfortable, but at the same time, I wasn't. Butterflies were fluttering wildly in my stomach, making me feel light-headed. I had never been held like this by him in public before. He was holding me a little closer that was socially acceptable, but I didn't care. I was in the Prince's arms, and no one would say a word.

"I can't wait until I get to hold you like this all the time," he murmured softly into my ear. "I have a right mind to declare myself right now."

"I wouldn't stop you."

"I care too much for your safety to do that now. My father is watching us."

"Did-did you speak to him?" I questioned. Maxon nodded his head, a more sober expression taking place. The same nervousness I felt when I looked at the King earlier seeped back into me. Something about the King unsettled me. Maxon gave me a reassuring squeeze, his gentle smile coming back.

"I did. My mother approves whole heartedly. My father seemed… indifferent. He is still pushing for the Duchess of Columbia. On a good note, the Princess of France just got engaged to the new King of Spain. Did you know that the King died last week?"

"I didn't."

"The new King, King Marcos, needed to provide an heir, and they need the help of France. They are always bickering back and forth, and neither country can risk war right now. Father received a bribe from both countries in trade treaties to allow our marriage talks to cease, so he's happy."

"Are you happy about it?"

"Happy? Now I have one less obstacle in my way to marry the women of my dreams. You can be assured that I am incandescently happy about that," he vowed. His words brought a smile to my face. The song ended, and I started to pull away, but Maxon's hand didn't leave my waist. "No so fast, my dear. You're not getting away from me so easily just yet."

"People will talk."

"Let them," he asserted. "Just like my father, they will have to get use to it."

We began to move to the new song, and Maxon held me close. "I hate when you call me that."

"What? My dear?" he laughed.

"Yes, it's what my father calls my mother when he's cross. And you say that to everyone!"

"What shall I call you then? My angel, my love, my darling? The love of my life, my most precious woman? Or how about a thorn in my side?" I playfully pinched his side with my hand, and his warm laugh filled the room. A few more people looked at us, but in that moment, it was just the two of us, alone on the dance floor. "My darling America, in truth, the only thing I want to call you will have to wait."

"And what's that?"

"My beautiful, mesmerizing, captivating Queen. My Queen America Schreave," he breathed so only I could hear. The rest of the time, we just looked into each other's eyes, captivated by the love that we had for one another. When the song ended, we both bowed, and Maxon took my hand. "This will not be our last dance of the evening."

"I hope not," I muttered with a grin.

* * *

**Ahh I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought :)**

**-Holls **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I left you waiting too long...I know, I know, I'm a terrible person. I could give you a mountain of excuses, including a wedding and my last CPA test (WHOOT WHOOT), but they aren't really that good. **

**So...it took me longer than expected to write this chapter, because the original idea was a little cheesy looking back. I wanted to get this posted ASAP because it had taken so long, so please forgive me if I missed any spelling or grammar errors...I kind of edited in a rush :P**

* * *

After dancing with Maxon, I left the dance floor for a while. My father had more people that he wanted me to meet, and before long, I was dancing with Maxon again. When we finished our dance, I introduced him to Marlee, and the two immediately hit it off. She had been talkimg to Sir Woodwork, and the two embraced like old friends. Sir Woodwork excused himself to grab us new goblets of wine, and Maxon had us both laughing.

"Prince Maxon, I had no idea that you knew Sir Woodwork so well," Marlee laughed.

"He was my sparring partner during most of my youth. Very talented gentleman and he's absolutely smitten over you, I must say," Maxon added on with a wink. "Not that I'm into the palace gossip or anything like that, but he will be the Count of Georgia quite soon. Not that he wouldn't be an agreeable match now."

Marlee blushed furiously, at a loss for words. I laughed as I have Maxon's arm a squeeze. "I think my cousin doesn't quite know how to respond to your forwardness."

"I'm the Prince, I may do and say as I please," he scoffed in a joking manner. I gave him a scoff of my own, and he sighed dramatically to which Marlee chuckled. He quickly took Marlee's hand and gave it a gentle peck. "I do not mean to be so forward. I guess when I see love, or the potential of it, it shouldn't be squandered."

Marlee offered him a smile that instantly brightened when Sir Woodwork walked up behind him. He grabbed her hand from Maxon's and wrapped it firmly around his own arm.

"I leave you alone for five minutes, and you've already started," Woodwork groaned as he shook his head playfully at Maxon.

"Why don't you stop complaining and take that lovely young woman for another dance?"

Sir Woodwork looked at Marlee, raising his eyebrows playfully towards her. "Only if that is what the Lady wishes."

Marlee's grin widened, and she pulled Carter towards the dance floor. I began swaying to the music, a song I was very familiar with. It was one of my favorites, but I was pulled from the music when a gentle touch slid along my waist.

"Come with me," Maxon breathed into my ear. I let him lead me around the edge of the party, to a girl in a fitted red dress. Her back was to us, and I looked at Maxon in confusion. "I want you to meet my cousin. Celeste!" Maxon called jovially.

The girl turned, and I was floored. She was absolutely stunning. She had dark blonde hair, or maybe it was a light brown- it was hard to tell in the low candlelight. Her eyes were a light brown as well, framed by dark, thick lashes. She wore some make-up, but it was barely noticeable. It just accented her features. Her dress was cut lower than normal, and she towered over me. She looked at me for a second, a slight confusion on her face, but her smile brightened when she saw Maxon.

"Celeste, this is Lady Singer, the one that I've been telling you about." I curtsied, and Celeste inclined her head. "This is the Baroness Celeste Newsome of Clermont. She's father's brother's eldest stepdaughter."

"Charmed, Lady Singer," she said with a smirk as she inclined her head. She was looking at something behind me, and I felt like I was being watched. She curtsied slightly, and my neck tensed as I turned to follow her gaze. The King marched towards us, and I dipped into a low bow. He looked at me for just a second, before offering a smile to Celeste and then addressing his son. He barely looked at me, and he didn't acknowledge me at all the way he had when we first arrived at court. He looked at me like one would look at a bug they decided wasn't important enough to squish. It was worse than him insulting me straight out.

"Maxon, I understand you enjoy your cousin's presence, but you must mingle with the other guests. Please come with me," the King ordered. Maxon gave him a look of indignation as he gestured to me, but the King ignored it. He took Maxon by the arm, pulling him away from me and Baroness Newsome. He gave me an apologetic smile, and I returned a meek one of my own. It wasn't his fault after all. The Baroness simply watched them go, looking after them in interest.

"So," she said as she turned towards me. "You like the Prince?"

"He's a very agreeable man," I wagered in a weak tone. The King had pulled him to Duchess Ambers, insisting that the two dance. Always the perfect gentleman, Maxon offered her his hand and led her out to the dance floor. I felt a soft push on my arm, and I looked up into Celeste's disbelieving gaze.

"Agreeable? That's it? He's merely agreeable?" she scoffed.

"What's your opinion of him then?" I retorted.

"I have no opinion, he is my cousin," she counted with a wave of her hand.

"By marriage. If you wanted to wed him, you certainly could do so."

"Maxon is my friend, and he is very handsome, but not my type at all. I prefer those a little more…delicate." I raised my eyebrows, and she had a knowing smile on her face. "Have you been in court long?"

"No, Baroness, only since they day before yesterday."

"Please, call me Celeste," she decided after a tilt of her head.

"America," I answered with a smile.

"Interesting name," she said as she grabbed two glasses from a passing waiter. "I'm sure you were named after the new world?"

"Yes," I said after a minute. We sipped on our wine, watching the couples dance around us. Maxon had a smile on his face, but he kept glancing at me over his partner's shoulder. I looked down at my glass, feeling the blush creep up on my cheeks.

"He sure is infatuated with you, is he not?" Celeste pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I responded hastily.

"Oh stop it, America. It's plain to see to anyone who is truly looking. He loves you, and you love him," she said quickly. She drained her glass before setting it on a side table. "I like you. I know you have a good and kind heart, or Maxon wouldn't have even considered you. I have some advice for you America. You need some friends high up in court, or this romance will end before it has a chance to blossom."

"And you'll be that friend?" I questioned. Honestly, I knew she was right. I wasn't accustomed to the politics in court. I felt over my head. Celeste smirked, giving me a playful wink.

"If you are Maxon's choice, I'm on your side. We will just have to see on the friendship part. I'll say two things though. One, court is full of nasty, vicious people who will go to any end to achieve what they desire. It's covert and seemingly polite, these games that we play. Just understand that court is a game, and you must learn to play it quickly if you want to survive. And for your second piece of advice, I'd accept if I were you," she added with a wicked grin as she took my wine glass out of my hand. I was about to ask her what in the world she was talking about, but she inclined her head just as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Count Leger's familiar face.

"Count Leger. You are looking especially dapper this evening," she simpered as she took a sip out of the goblet she stole from me.

"Baroness, you look lovely as ever. Still enjoying the games this evening?"

"Of course. You know it is my favorite to play," she added in a bored tone. "Excuse me."

Count Leger turned to me, offering me his hand with a kind smile.

"Will you do the honor of dancing with me once more, Lady America?"

I looked at him, then my eyes darted to follow Celeste's retreating figure. She turned around quickly, giving me a wink before sauntering off. This must have been what she meant. I turned my attention back to the Count, nodding my head as I took his hand. He pulled me to the dance floor, moving just as gracefully, if not more so, than he had before. For the first few stanzas, we simply moved in silence, but I could feel his kind eyes on my face. As we spun around the room, I noticed that Maxon was watching me with a strained expression as he spoke with his mother and Duke Ambers. The King and Duchess Ambers were speaking with their daughter. Her eyes fell on me, a curious expression on her face.

"Are you enjoying the dance, my Lady?"

"Of course, Count. I was afraid I had scared you away with my horrible dancing."

"Anyone can dance with a strong lead," he assured me in a warm tone. "I apologize for taking so long to ask you again. In truth, I was a little nervous."

"Nervous?"

"I saw that you shared a few dances with the Prince, but the King explained that you two had become fast friends while you were at court last time."

"The King?" I questioned. A foreboding feeling crept into me. My stomach began to feel light and heavy at the same time, like I was on the deck of a ship. It was fluttering frantically from the turbulent movement, but at the same time, my torso felt so heavy that not even the strongest of storms could move its weight.

"Yes, he said that you were offering him assistance on how to court, and he was giving you advice on the eligible men. That's really quite kind of you to do that for him."

"And what brought this up?" I muttered as I quickly wet my dry lips. Count Leger saw my expression, his eyes widening slightly.

"Oh, how rude of me! I wasn't trying to…I mean, nothing was said negatively, my Lady. I-I didn't bring you up to the King; that would have been terribly rude of me. He had simply asked how taking over my father's duties were going, and then asked if I had made any ground on finding a wife. The King wants me to find one soon, as our county no longer has an heir. He mentioned available ladies of court, and your name came up. I had just told him that we had shared a dance earlier in the evening."

I nodded my head, the words unable to leave my mouth. Count Leger must have taken my silence as nervousness or that I was upset, because his nervous smile faltered before he continued.

"I had no intentions on embarrassing you. He said you were a wonderful, beautiful girl who deserved to marry higher than your station. He suggested I ask you for another dance this evening," he quickly explained. My expression set into stone. So this is what Celeste meant? I was good enough to marry one with a higher title than my own, but I wasn't good enough for his son? The very thought had me burning with rage. I wanted to cry, to scream, but I couldn't in the middle of a crowded ballroom.

The song wasn't over, but that didn't stop Count Leger from grabbing my hand and pulling me from the dance floor out into the gardens. I was startled by his sudden movement. My eyes fell on Maxon. I saw Maxon's expression harden slightly, the grip on his goblet tightening. Duchess Ambers distracted him, and it caused my heart to fall even further. The last glimpse I got of him was the Duchess placing a soft hand on his chest.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed as Count Leger pulled me out into the gardens.

"I can't deal with all this dancing and politics and what not! I need to be where I can think!" he explained quickly. There was a certain desperation to the way he walked, the tone of his voice, that made me wonder what was bothering him so. He seemed so flustered. He dropped my hand, and I sat on a nearby bench. All the events of this evening had just been too overwhelming. I closed my eyes, resting my head in my hand, my elbow propped up on my knee. A part of me knew this was a little untoward, but there were other people walking around us, just not in close proximity. A soft but callused hand grabbed my own, and I found myself eye level with a pair of earnest, stunning green eyes.

"Lady Singer, I apologize if I seemed crude and unabashed. I didn't think anything of it, and I know my words upset you greatly. I 'm… I'm," he took a deep breath, chuckling lightly. "I'm not use to any of this. I don't know the proper way to work court politics, of how to court and associate with other nobles. I'm like a naïve child. I grew up in the mines, learning my father's trade. That was more important that learning the fine art of court politics when his time was so limited."

My heart melted at his words. I knew his father's death had been rather unexpected. I could hear the pain and uncertainty in his voice, the unspoken worry that he would let the family name down. This was a good man, and he was trying to do the best he could. Although I had given my heart to another, I couldn't deny that I cared about him and his well-being in this short time. He was easy to like.

"I'm sure it was difficult," I whispered gently as I rubbed his hand. He looked into my eyes a determined expression on his face.

"You are a wonderful and beautiful women, Lady Singer. Any man would be lucky to have you."

I heard the tone in his voice, and I couldn't break away from his eyes. They were so earnest and hopeful. How did I tell him that my heart belonged to another, to not get his hopes up? I needed to change the subject. "You are a good man from what I can see, Count Leger. Your words just startled me, I took no offense," I explained with a small smile. "Thank you for your apology and for the dances. I'm just tired from the evening's festivities. I think I will retire for the night."

I stood up, brushing past him to tell my father I was leaving. Before I made it back to the ballroom, once again a hand pulled gently on my own.

"My lady?"

I turned back towards Count Leger, who looked at me with a tender expression. The light fitted across his face, the shadows from the candles drifting around as the couples moved behind us. "I like you, Lady America. I can't explain it, but I feel drawn to you. I know you have many options; what girl like you wouldn't have? I have no idea how to do this, and I know I am not the man you deserve, but… do you think for now, we could at least be friends?"

I eyed him for a moment, trying to see if there was an ulterior motive behind his honest gaze. I couldn't find one, and an easy smile slipped on to my face. I didn't see the harm in gaining a friend.

"I think we could be friends, Count Leger," I agreed.

"Aspen. Please call me Aspen."

I nodded my head and took a step back from him. "Goodnight, Aspen."

I left him standing outside, and I quickly found my father talking to the Duke of Honduragua. After a quick greeting and telling my father I'd be going to bed, I slipped out of the ballroom before anyone could pull me back into the festivities.

The last thing that I saw was Maxon dancing happily with Kriss Ambers, both laughingly lightly in each other's arms.

Thankfully, none of the angry and pained tears fell until I was safe and sound in my room.

* * *

**Kind of a bitter ending, but I promise you the next chapter is going to make up for it.**

**Please leave a review. Tell me what you think...I love to hear my readers reactions, and if I need to work on something, I want to know it.**

**Until next time**

**-Holls**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go! I'm sorry its been so long, it's just been crazy with the new move, and I was sick, and yeah...but I will try to get on a weekend schedule. Just bear with me because I am also trying to finish moving into my new place and finish my book...*sigh***

**Second, I want to thank each and every single one of you for your reviews. I normally try to respond to all of them if I can, but lately I've been failing miserably because I've been so slammed. You guys have no idea how much they mean to me and how much they inspire me. Thank you so so much!**

* * *

I was lying in my bed, watching the flames of the fire dance gracefully across the logs. I had tried to get some sleep, but for the past hour, it had evaded me. There were too many thoughts running around in my head. I rolled over again, wishing all the answers would come to me.

What did all of this mean?

Could I really defy the King's wishes and get away with it?

I knew Maxon loved me, that I didn't doubt, but what on earth could he do if the King was working against us? He was the King...he had more power than either of us, and there was no way Maxon could go against his father without consequences. And I didn't want anything to happen to Maxon because of me.

Celeste was right. The King was playing his games, and I had to grudgingly admit that it was smart. What if he got my father involved? My father would arrange the marriage with Count Leger if he was ordered by the king. He'd ask my opinion, and what could I say? _Oh, Count Leger is a gentleman, but I kind of fell in love with the Prince, and_ _he's just suggesting it so Maxon can't marry me._

My father would just marry me off so I wouldn't end up getting hurt or killed.

I threw my pillow over my eyes, groaning in frustration. I could still see Maxon and that girl dancing. He looked happy, and who wouldn't want to marry a Duchess? I bet she was perfectly nice, and neither she nor her family would present any kind of burden. Plus, Duchess Ambers was gorgeous. She was far richer than I could ever hope to be, and her family had power and connections that I would never have. From what I had heard at the party, she was related to members of the French court. Maxon didn't need to marry the princess of France to get what the King wanted. Hell, she was absolutely perfect and picking Kriss Ambers would be easy and fulfilling for the country.

If I was him, I'd pick her.

Frustrated tears streamed down my face. I felt angry and hopeless. I wanted to throw something, maybe vent my frustration through music, but it was too late to do that without causing a stir. I couldn't go out into the gardens this late, and I would be seen by someone, which was sure to start talk. I hated feeling this caged, and I pounded the bed in frustration. I had already been here for two days, and I hated court.

There was no point in trying to sleep. I got out of my bed, throwing on my robe over my gown, and walked over to the fire. There was a small bench in front of it, just big enough for two people to sit comfortably. I curled up in it, trying to make myself as small as possible. I wished I could go back to when I first met Maxon. Back to when everything was easy, and we didn't think of how we were going to be together. We just got to enjoy each other, to have that simple pleasure of each other's company…to love each other, without all the games and drama.

A soft knock stirred me from my thoughts. I walked to my door, placing my head against it, but there was no sound from the other side. The knock echoed softly again, and I jumped in surprise.

It was coming from the _other_ door.

I walked over to the bookcase that hid the entry into the secret passage. Before I could slide it open, Maxon came barging through the secret door, blowing past me. He looked around for me, and turned around as I shut the bookcase behind him. He gazed at me, searching for something. He seemed surprised that I was in my nightgown.

"The guard said you had gone to bed," he began. It wasn't a question. He wanted to say more, but he was holding himself back. He looked at me accusingly, but I detected a bit of hurt behind his eyes.

"I did. I grew tired of the party, so I left."

"Without telling me?"

"You seemed occupied, your highness," I finished a little coldly. "I didn't realize that you had noticed my absence."

"Well, I did. I saw you leave with Count Leger," he spat. "That doesn't look like you were retiring for the evening!"

"No, I left on my own," I countered, a little heat leaking into my voice. "I left Count Leger in the gardens, and then I came back to the ball to tell my father I was going to bed."

"And what exactly where you doing in the gardens with him?" Maxon questioned as he took a step closer to me. The nerve of this boy! He could prance around with another girl but I wasn't allowed to do the same?

"He wanted to talk to me somewhere that he could organize his thoughts without the mess of chatter and music."

"And what did he want to talk to you about?"

"It doesn't matter what he talked to me about," I maintained. I didn't know whether I wanted to tell Maxon what his father was doing or not. Part of me wanted to tell him, because I had no idea what to do. The other part of me didn't out of spite. I didn't want to seem jealous. I wanted to seem indifferent.

"You two looked awfully close dancing together," he pointed out. He had finally reached me, mere inches separating us from one another. The heat normally between us was mixed with something darker this time. Anger and jealously loomed between us. It just made me madder, because I wanted him more. I needed to feel him against me, to have the taste of him on my lips, to remind me and him that he was mine, that I loved him and I would fight for him.

"So did you and the Duchess of Columbia," I reminded him. "She's very pretty." Our breath mingled together he was so close. When he breathed, his chest was just shy of touching mine. It felt like something was trying to pull us together, but both of us were refusing to let it. We were both so stubborn! Maxon's eyes darted to my lips, and I balled up my fists. My hands were itching to touch him, but I was too angry to give in just yet. He had no right to get angry at me for talking to Aspen when he had been in the arms of another woman half the night.

"Yes, she is. Kriss is a very sweet girl."

"Then maybe you should marry her, seeing as it would be the easier option," I whispered angrily. Maxon's eyes flashed, and before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me to him. Our lips were almost touching, and his warm brown eyes bored into mine.

"You are right. It would be easier, and I could be happy with her I suppose. But I don't want easy. I don't love her. Maybe I could learn to love her, but it would never be the same."

"Same as what?"

"The same as loving you."

His lips met mine, hurried and heated. Maxon's hands gripped into my waist, pulling me so our bodies were touching. He still had on his suit from the ball, and the thinness of my gown and robe letting me feel every delicious inch of him. He ventured down my neck, his lips brushing the edge of my collar-bone. My hand threaded through his hair, holding him close as he worked his way back up to me.

Maxon looked up at me, questioning me. He was an absolute gentleman. He didn't want to go too far or to make me feel uncomfortable. I was shocked when I learned that Maxon was still a virgin. Most of the noble men had slept with at least a few women before their marriage. He said it was ghastly, how if a woman's virtue was taken, it made her a pariah, but a man could do the same and no consequence would befall him. He wanted his wife to be his first, and I admired him greatly for that. I nodded my head, letting him know that I was fine, that I was okay with how things were going. I trusted him.

I wanted him.

He picked me up in his arms, holding me close but never breaking the kiss. He walked over to my bed, laying me gently on it as he lay beside me. I was lost in him; he was filling the void that had erupted in my chest when I saw him dancing with the Duchess. My fingers hesitantly brushed the buttons of his jacket, and after receiving a soft smile from him, I slowly unbuttoned them. Maxon unclasped the banner at his waist and shrugged the jacket off of his shoulder, leaving him in a thin, white undershirt. He fumbled with the knot of the belt that held my robe on my, groaning in frustration as he failed to untie it. I laughed as he struggled with it, and he finally just ripped the thin fabric apart. I sat up, giving him a disbelieving glare, but he just smirked at me before easing it off my shoulders.

"I'll get you a new one," he breathed as he placed his lips gently against my neck. I closed my eyes, falling back on to the bed. I lost track of the time. It could've been hours or minutes we were together. At some point Maxon's shirt had come off, and I memorized every single dip and curve in his torso. He was muscular. I couldn't stop feeling his stomach or his shoulders. His skin was so soft, but his muscles were like iron underneath it. His hands ventured along my waist and hips, touching me through the thin fabric of my night gown. It didn't go further than that, than touches and kisses, but it didn't change how intoxicating he was to me. Every inch of me was covered in a searing heat. With every touch, I wanted more; with every kiss, every moan, we held on to each other tighter, tangling ourselves in each other further.

After what seemed like forever, Maxon pulled the blanket over us, holding me tightly to him. My head rested against his chest. His scent filled me, and I could hear the steady beat of his heart. I smiled, completely and utterly content with the world.

"America?"

"Hmm?"

Maxon tilted up my chin so I was looking into his loving gaze. "I owe you an apology. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-

"Shh," I whispered as I placed my lips against his throat. He rested his head against mine, stroking my cheek tenderly. "I shouldn't have snapped at you either."

"I deserved it," he muttered.

"Well, I wasn't exactly being the polite lady I was raised to be," I admitted. Maxon snorted, placing a soft kiss in my hair. He reached down for my hand that was lying on his chest, twining our fingers around each other.

"You weren't really tired, were you?"

I didn't answer. I bit my lip, wondering what I should say.

"America?" he questioned.

"I was upset."

"Upset? Over me and Kriss? I don't love Kriss, America. She's a nice girl, but I don't want her like that. She's never going to be anything more than a dear friend to me. I only danced with her because father insisted, and it would have been rude to not ask her."

I nodded my head, snuggling closer to him. I felt so safe in his arms. The King couldn't do anything to us here. Here, we were in our own little bubble, taking solace in one another.

"That's not why you left though," he surmised. I didn't say anything. Maxon rolled over so he was looming on top of me. His torso was against mine, sending delicious tingles throughout my body and lighting up every single nerve. He looked questioningly at me as he brushed my hair from my face. I slowly shook my head, but I couldn't get the words out.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right? My allegiance is to you, to you and my country above all other things. If you are worried or scared or even happy, I want to share that burden with you. I want to revel in it with you. I want to be here for you, darling, in every single way," he finished as he lifted my hand to kiss it. I felt tears pool in my eyes. How did I deserve a man like this?

He deserved to know, and I wanted to be honest with him.

"Aspen told me something..."

"He wasn't rude was he?"

"No, he was a perfect gentleman. It's just," I sighed and closed my eyes. "I don't think your father will ever approve of us," I confessed. I told Maxon everything, from the glares from his father to what he said to Aspen. I watched as Maxon's face hardened into something cold and calculating.

"I can't believe him," Maxon growled. He looked away, his expression going from furious to determined. I wondered what was going through his mind. Did he know something I didn't? After a few moments, Maxon looked back at me lovingly and took my face in his hands. "Don't worry about him, America. He's not going to control you like, I mean, I'm not going to let him force you into something you don't want. I will keep you safe and happy, darling. If he's going to play his games, I can play them just as well. Let's see how he likes getting beat at his own game for a change."

I nodded my head. Maxon leaned down, softly pressing his lips against my forehead. "It's late, and we both need to be rested for tomorrow."

"I know, but I don't want you to leave."

"I don't particularly want to leave either," he admitted with a soft and caring smile. I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling myself up to him.

"Then stay until morning," I pleaded.

"And what if someone found us together? Just think of the gossip! I can hear the maids now: I _caught the Prince sleeping in Lady Singer's room last night_!"

"I wonder what the King would think of that," I teased. "Hmm, the King's wrath in exchange for one night with the Prince? I'd take the risk."

"Your reputation would be ruined," he murmured sadly.

"Then let it be ruined. But I know you won't let that happen," I bet. He smiled, rubbing my nose with his own.

"No I won't. I won't let anyone hurt you in any way, ever. And I plan on marrying you anyways, so we can think of it as practice," he added with a wink.

I laughed, and Maxon snuggled closer to me. I fell asleep in his arms, knowing that whatever tomorrow brought, it would be okay.

I was not longer scared to fight for what I wanted.

* * *

**Looks like the fight is about to get started! Please leave a review to tell me what you think and such. **

**I hope I didn't miss anything big gramatically...this is kind of late for me :P**

**AND WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE HEIR!? I'm so excited that I called the twins. eek!**

**Goodnight my lovlies! Until next time!**

**-Holly**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, yes another chapter! I am working on a one-shot for ONWTP (aka One Night with the Prince, which I will forever now on abbreviate), so those of you that like those, I should have it posted in the next few days.**

**I'm trying to keep on a weekly schedule, but this new job is messing with my sleep. Once I get back in the groove, I should be more consistent. Oh and a little surprise: you get a Maxon POV! Eeek!**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of the wonderful reviews. I write this for you guys, and to know that you are enjoying the story means the world to me! Ya'll freaking rock!**

**I hope you enjoy. I edited this at 3:30 in the morning, so...yeah. I most likely missed something. Whoops.**

* * *

-Maxon-

I'd spent every moment that I could with America over the past few days. When I wasn't busy with my duties or doing some ridiculous task for my father, I was with her.

Having her back at court was amazing. All the drama that seeped in with the inflow of courtiers and other nobles seemed to fade away when I was around her. There was no task too insurmountable. I could deal with the pointless flirting, with the power struggles of men competing against one another. I could deal with my father, and his insistent demands that I spent time with Kriss. My mother was working on him. She wanted me to choose, and if America is what I wanted, then she supported it.

The truth was I could do anything when I was with America. She made me want to be a better man, a better king for my people. Yesterday, we walked to the village, and she was so kind and caring towards our people. Together, we bought bread for the children, and we talked to the people. They were doing as well as could be expected. We were managing as a country, but I wanted to do better for those living in it, and I would. My father was way too focused on conquest, on obtaining more power, and that is where the majority of our resources went. I wanted to focus on strengthening the country, on making it a better place to live. And I would.

I sat in a chair by the fire, watching America brush out her hair. She was easily one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Her beauty was different than the other courtiers. Hers was innocent, absolutely and enchantingly honest. She didn't make herself up as much as the other women did. She didn't have to try very hard to be beautiful; it simply shone from her, from the inside out. That's what made her so enchanting to me.

Her hair fell to the middle of her back. She was slowly brushing a section of it, humming gently with her eyes closed. I recognized the tune, one that had played at the ball the other night. She opened her eyes, catching my gaze in the mirror.

"Why are you staring?" she questioned with a timid smile.

"I can't help it," I admitted as I walked over to her. I placed my hands on her shoulders, her hand coming to rest on mine. She looked up at me with eyes the color of the sky. They were so deep, honest, and passionate. You could see everything in America when you looked into her eyes. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, making her look even lovelier than she already did. Her lips brushed my hand, and she sighed deeply.

"I can't persuade you to stay?"

"I wish I could, but we can't spend every single night together. Besides, there will be plenty of that once we are wed. It won't be very long," I promised as I leaned down to kiss her cheek. America always smelled so good, like roses and crisp spring air. She wound her fingers through mine, and I helped her stand. We walked over to the bookcase, and I slid it open. I took a few steps and turned, facing my future wife. America was leaning in the doorway, her arms crossed. I reached forward, wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" she questioned hesitantly as she looked up at me. I tucked her hair behind her ear and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Of course you will. Meet me at our spot by the river after lunch. I should be free by then. I have a meeting with father and a few nobles," I groaned.

She nodded her head, and I held her tightly to me. I loved holding her, having the feeling of her being so close. It was wonderful. Here in my arms, she was safe. Nothing in the world would harm her.

"Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Maxon."

I took a step back, keeping my eyes on her until she slid the bookcase shut. Even with just that thin amount of wood between us, I could already feel her absence. I took a deep breath and walked to my room. The walk was short, only a few minutes, and I popped open the secret entrance at the back of my room. It came out right by my bed, easy for quick escapes should the need arise. I walked over to the table, grabbing the pitcher of wine and pouring myself a glass. I felt restless for some reason, and a glass always helped me sleep.

"You are sneaking in awfully late."

I dropped the half filled glass, spilling the wine all over the floor as the glass shattered. My father was sitting in the chair in front of the fire, his hands steepled under his chin. He looked as he always looked: haughty, proud, and in complete control. Looks wise, the only thing I had inherited from my father was his fair hair. In all other ways, I looked more like my mother. He got up, walking over to where I was. He reached for the pitcher, pouring a small glass. I took a step back from him, wondering what exactly my father was doing in my chamber so late.

"What are you doing here?"

My father swirled the wine in his glass, casting a smirk in my direction. "Can't a father want to stop by to check on his only son?"

"No. What do you want?" I demanded. He drained the glass and set it back down on the table.

"I want to know where you've been."

"I've been outside, walking the grounds," I supplied.

"And you took the secret entrance because?"

"Because I didn't feel like every guard and courtier should know my every move. I am entitled to just a smidge of privacy, don't you think, Father?"

He nodded his head, mulling over what I said. "Hmm, that's a good story, and I'd almost believe you, but we both know that's a lie. I didn't have any proof, but I had my assumptions," he claimed as he took a step towards me. He reached for my shoulder, and I fought the urge to flinch away. He pinched it, and when his hand pulled away, he held something up for me to see: a single red hair.

"I use to use these same tunnels when I was your age. I knew Lady Singer was of lower station, but I believe her father would hate to hear that she had given herself to the Crowned Prince."

"Do you think so low of me? I'm more of a gentleman than you. I haven't bed her, and I have no intention on it until I marry her," I spat.

"You still have that on your mind, I see. I'd hoped that I had put an end to it. I will not approve of her," he admitted.

"Why do you detest her so? How will she not make a good wife, a good queen?"

"Her father is radical, giving power to the people under his district. She will be the ruin of the kingdom."

"Yet you want to marry her off to Count Leger? He's becoming one of the most powerful men in the kingdom. You'd let them wed?"

"She has nothing to offer us! We need the Ambers' gold. We need their connections, their money-"

"You just want their power. You just want to add to your reservoir! This has nothing to do with America; this has to do with your insatiable greed for more and more-"

The blow came quickly. I fell to the floor, blood dripping from my lip. I wiped it away and looked up at my father, who had a look of murderous rage on his face.

"You know I can do a lot worse than that, son. Do not test me," he growled. The memory of pain flashed across my back, where scars of the lashings he had given me were. There was a time that I feared standing up to my father, but now, I had something to fight for. His power could only extend so far, and I would not let him continue to have control over me. I stood, using the frame of my bed for support.

"I don't need your blessing. You can't kill me. If you do, you have no heir. You can do whatever you want to me, but I will not change my mind about her."

My father studied me for a minute. His eyes darkened, and a cruel grin appeared on his face.

"No… maybe I can't intimidate you, but I can intimidate her."

"You wouldn't dare touch a hair on her head," I warned.

"I tried to nip this little relationship in the bud. When I learned it was her you were writing the letters to, that she was the girl that had ensnared you, I made the letters between the two of you disappear. Even with her back at court, you talk of marrying the girl. I set up a very advantageous opportunity for her. The Singers are decent people, but that is why they are so weak and poor. Leger can help with that."

"You will not make her marry someone against her will!"

"No, I won't. _You_ are going to do that."

I stared at my father, rage pounding through me. "Never."

"Oh, I believe you will, my boy. The marriage between the two of them is practically set. Lord Singer approves, and it is approved and wished by their King. Who would oppose what I desire? If I wish it, it will happen. It sure would be a terrible tragedy if something happened to Lady America."

"What are you saying?"

"How easy would it be for a man to tarnish her honor? For a raid to kill her on the road home? For rebels to come attack and take her? Or maybe all it would take is a little poison in her drink? I can think of a thousand different ways to be rid of her, Maxon."

"You will not harm her! I will not let you touch a single hair on her head!" I yelled as I grabbed the front of my father's shirt. He laughed, an emotionless one that sent chills up my spine.

"Of course I won't, if you do as I say."

I let go of my father, staggering back to my bed. He straightened his clothes, looking at me with a pitying expression.

"You still haven't learned to play the game. As a King, you have to know other's weaknesses and use them against them to get what you want. Let this be a lesson to you."

With that, he walked out of my room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

-America-

I sat on our rock, watching the water flow downstream. It was a beautiful day. The weather was warm, and I had already kicked off my shoes so I could feel the grass underneath my feet.

As soon as lunch was over, I darted up to my room to change. I had told my father I was going horseback riding. It was the perfect excuse to get out of the castle. I wasn't exactly fond of it until I had gotten a horse of my own. Before coming back to court, I rode every chance I could. It helped me forget about missing Maxon. We had brought my mare, Isadora, with us to the castle. After lunch, I changed into my riding dress, and I practically ran to the stables. The stable boy helped me saddle her up. We rode all over the property, and I could feel her need for freedom as much as my own. After riding for a little while, taking a short detour around the grounds, I had come to our spot at the river.

It didn't bother me that Maxon wasn't here yet. If the meeting ran over, then it may be a little while. I checked on Isadora, making sure that she was content with being tied to the tree. She was grazing underneath it, nickering gently.

I decided to go put my feet in the water. I lifted the skirts of my dress, thankful it was made of thin green linen than the heavier stuff that was required of court. The water felt phenomenal. It was cool and refreshing, and I walked a little further in, until it was up to my knees. My dress was getting wet, but I didn't care. The feel of the water rushing around me, the slickness of the stones under my feet, was soothing and calming. The water began to feel chilly, so I stepped out of the river and laid back on the rock. I closed my eyes, letting the sun warm me. It was so incredibly comfortable. The rock was warm, and the sound of birds chirping and the river flowing was almost like a song.

"Fancy seeing you out here."

I shot up, looking wildly around me for the source of the voice. Aspen stood above me, an amused smile on his face. I quickly straightened my dress and tried to get my bearings. The sun was set much lower than when I had come here, and Isadora was snorting impatiently by the tree.

"What time is it?" I stuttered.

"Close to dinner. I was out for a ride, and I saw the horse. I didn't know you rode," he stated as he helped me up.

"I do. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to be out this late."

"What were you doing out here all on your own? A lady like you shouldn't be out alone like this, even on castle grounds. It's dangerous."

"I-I was meeting a friend. We were going riding together, but they must have gotten tied up."

"Oh. Well, in that case, let me escort you back. I was just getting ready to head back and prepare for dinner."

I nodded my head. "Thank you, Aspen."

Aspen led me over to my horse, and he gave me a boost. I didn't need it, but it did make things a little easier. He tried to make small talk as we trotted back, but I wasn't really paying attention. Why hadn't Maxon come? Did his meeting last longer than normal or was something wrong? I had this anxious feeling in my stomach, like something had happened. Maxon wasn't one to forget or go back on his word. He would've sent a message if he could no longer make it. Maybe something had happened…

Once we made it back to the stables, Aspen helped me remove the gear from my horse. He really was a gentleman. He didn't seem upset at my almost non-existent answers on the ride back. He must have noticed my mood because he was doing everything he could to improve it. I was laughing as we brushed the horses. He was telling me stories of his younger siblings, and they reminded me of my own.

"So that's when Jemmy threw the frog at Kamber, and I have literally never heard a girl scream so loud in my entire life," he chortled. I grabbed my stomach, laughing from his family's antics.

"Okay, that beats my story. Your mother must have her hands full! How many brothers and sisters do you have?" I wondered.

"Well, I'm the oldest of seven, with four sisters and two brothers. It's certainly a full house. What about you?"

"Middle child. I have an older brother and sister, and a younger brother and sister. I hardly ever see my older brother. He left for Paris to study art. Kenna is recently married to Count Orders, and they just had a little girl."

"It always seems that women rule the house," he sighed dramatically. I playfully bumped Aspen's arm, earning a cheeky grin from him.

"As we are meant to! Like you men could do anything without us working and supporting you. I'd hate to see what your household would look like if your mother wasn't there!" I exclaimed.

"It would be a complete and utter disaster, my Lady," he replied in defeat. "I'll have to remember to never get in an argument with you. You are too clever for your own good."

"Lady Singer!"

A page ran up to me, handing me a note before quickly leaving. I ripped it open, reading the letter quickly. My eyes grew wide.

"Who is it from?"

"My father," I gulped. I read it once, twice, my eyes memorizing every word on the page. Aspen placed his hand on my shoulder, looking at me with concern.

"Is everything okay? I don't mean to pry, you just look extremely upset," he mentioned softly. I took a deep breath. Maybe I was just being paranoid today. Maybe I was just overreacting, but my father's tone in the letter frightened me. It was so formal and commanding, which meant only two things: either it was something serious, on a life changing level, or I was in trouble.

"My father wants to see me right away. He said it's urgent and to come as soon as I return."

* * *

**Semi-cliff hanger? maybe? Don't hate me?**

**Please leave a review! Until next time my lovelies!**

**-holls**


End file.
